Never Saw Blue
by Kut3G
Summary: "Hearing him speak made her mad. Hearing his name made her remember. Being in his place made it real." A nineteen year old encounters a life altering experience no person should ever go through.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N**: This is looesly based on 'The Midnight Run'. Enjoy!

* * *

**Never Saw Blue**

People raved as they walked out the theatre into the cold night.

He held the door for her and she smiled at him before being captured by the winter air. She crossed her arms against her chest and grinding her teeth she turned and he was taking his coat off.

"There" he said laying the clothing on her.

She smiled in gratitude and he held her hand.

They stood still by the theatre and she couldn't understand why he didn't forward for his car. People walked out until no one was in sight.

"Walk with me"

She nodded and strengthened her grip on his hand. They walked passed glistening stores and closed ice-cream parlors. She noticed exactly how many parlors there actaully were in the the neighborhood.

The moons shine shamed the tall street lights and when he bent his head and closed and opened his eyes she knew something was on his mind. She knew something was on his mind because he barely saw the movie.

Jeremy loved late night showings of black and white picture shows. And all he did was look down.

"Lovely night isn't it?" he finally said and the words he spitted out were contradicted by the deep thoughts shone in his eyes through his glasses.

"Yes" she said not knowing

He cleared his throat and lifted his hand to lift his glasses from his nose. "I have some grade papers I have to mark and-"

"Jeremy" that's all she could think of saying at that moment. She looked at him through frustrated eyes and when he took his glasses off she knew it was serious.

"Gabriella-"

"Yes" she knew she was interrupting his train of thought but she had been waiting too long for him to open up to her.

"I'm not young, I'm ten years older than you-"

"Jeremy" she shook her head and let his hand fall back to his sides "I thought we moved past this"

"I try to give you everything you want and need"

"You're all I want" she jumped

"Gabriella" he said almost silently begging her not to interrupt him again "…I try to give you everything you want and need but I know what young want and I can't do all those things for you"

She held his hands "I stopped caring about all those things when I met you"

"I care for you more then I have for anyone in my life"

"I love you too Jeremy" she said knowingly.

He once vowed to never tell her he loved her because he said if he did it would only remind him just how wrong it was for a professor to be in love with his student.

"I wish I could show you how much" he said sadly

She stroked his face and smiled "As far as I know thirty-six is the new nineteen"

He looked up and the deep lines on his forehead lightened "So that would make us the same age then?"

"Exactly"

"Come on"

They continued on walking and the turning the corner the tall buildings only made the dark street rely on the street lights for guidance.

"Ms. Montez"

"Yes, sir"

"Marry me"

This time she looked down and before she could sound the words she had known for six months he fell to the floor.

"JEREMY!" she screamed and bent down and shook him wildly. "Jeremy"

"Someone help me please" she whispered almost to herself and the tears that fell on her face tighten her throat. "SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE"

Lying on his chest she felt a hand on her back. She turned and a man with long hair and dark eyes smiled at her with two yellow teeth on the right side of his mouth.

"Help me" she stood and pulled him "He just fell I don't know what happened"

"Oh I can help you" he wet his lips and she tried to ignore the stench of alcohol that escaped from his mouth.

"Ahm" she looked from him to Jeremy and back to him again "Do you have a cell phone?"

"You're so pretty"

"What"

He held her waist and pushed her on him "Mhmm"

"Let go of me"

"You smell so good"

"Let me go" she tried to fight him off but his grip on her back was rock solid

"COME ON GUYS"

She turned around and seconds later three guys appeared from the dark. "No, please, I'll give you anything you want" she begged

"That's what I want to hear"

"Me first" one of the men said and the one holding her let her go and forcefully handed her to him.

"Well hurry it up" the one with long hair said

He threw her to the ground and sat on top of her "Please sir let me go"

"Just sit still"

"No"

"Hurry it up Mike"

"Yeah yeah" he said and lifted her dress. She brushed his hands off and one of them held her hands above her straight on the ground and the one with the long hair held her legs.

"Yeah" he said and roughly pulled her underwear down.

"JEREMY! JEREMY!"

He pulled his pants down and sat on her.

She remembered asking Jeremy to make love to her one time when her father wasn't home and he said he treasured her too much for that and she should save herself. So she did.

She saved her purity for him. She saved her purity for the man she loved.

A man she had never met took it away in a second.

She closed her eyes and winced at every stroke and every time he pushed in the pain was severe then the other. She opened her eyes and saw him with his mouth open and breathing deeply. She turned in disgust and Jeremy was still lying on the ground but this time there was a person bent down next to him. She couldn't see his face because he covered his face with his hands.

He was different. He couldn't fathom what they were doing. Why didn't he help her?

"Please" his hands fell on his knees but his eyes were still closed "help me".

He turned and looked at her. His blue eyes were blood red and his lips lightly quivered.

"Help me"

"All right Mike it's my turn"

Mike pushed himself in one last time before the one with long hair pushed him aside and began undoing his jeans. Mike held on to her legs and his actions were repeated once again.

The blue eyed boy stood and turned around. He placed his in his pockets and bent his head.

He couldn't look at her.

They repeated the same thing over and over until she started bleeding. They started panicking when she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Come on Shaun let's go man"

They walked away until one of them noticed him still standing "BOLTON, LET'S GO"

He stared at her unconscious body and said not one word to them.

They left.

He picked her up and carried her all the way.

* * *

She turned and was met with an unfamiliar digital clock.

It read four-thirty-five and looking up there were ceiling had a butterfly themed wall paper.

"There's coffee in the flask"

She heard him but she wished she didn't.

She wished she didn't hear anything.

"I'm Troy and this is my place"

Hearing him speak made her mad. Hearing his name made her remember. Being in his place made it real.

She sat up "Take me home"

"COME ON JEREMY THINK"

Gregg Montez yelled and hearing another 'I can't remember' from Jeremy Robinson would make him explode.

"I told you sir we were walking and I asked her to ma-"

"You asked her what?"

"We were talking and I was hit by something and I fell down"

"Didn't you see who it was?"

"No, sir"

"What about Gabriella?"

"I was unconscious sir I don't know what happened"

There was a knock on the door and Gregg Montez ran and prayed he would see his little girl okay and unhurt.

But what he saw was the complete opposite.

She was carried by a man he had never met before and he couldn't look up. Her eyes were closed, her face bruised, her lips cut.

"Give her to me" he didn't ask what happened but simply took her and ran to her bedroom.

Jeremy stared at the young man who stood by the door with his hands by his side and his eyes focusing on the small creak of the laminated flooring.

Gregg laid her down and she winced at the pain in between her legs.

"It's okay sweetheart"

"Daddy"

"I'm here"

"It hurts"

"I'll go call the doctor I'll be right back"

"No don't leave me"

"Sweetheart"

"Please" she hoped this time when she said it someone would actually listen to her.

"I'm right here honey"

He lay next to her and loosened his grip when she winced when he held her around her waist.

"Where did you find her?"

"On Reith Street"

"What happened?"

"I don't know" absent-mindedly I'd like to leave now"

"Well, thank you nonetheless"

He put his hands in his pockets and walked out. Jeremy stared at the spot the young man had occupied and tried to place the pieces together.

**TWO DAYS LATER**…

"You're out of bed?"

"Well I couldn't spend my whole life wallowing in bed"

She sat down and her father grabbed a second bowl. "Ahm, I'm not hungry"

"You haven't eaten for two days Gabriella"

She knew arguing with her father would only give her a headache so she nodded "Fine"

"You know, Jeremy's has been calling"

"He has"

"Yes, he's really worried about you" he sat down next to her "and so am I"

"I know daddy"

"Are you ready to tell me what happened?"

"It's nothing really"

"Tell me"

She stood and fiddled with her hands. She turned and tried to think of what to say.

"I-We were walking and I think this guy came along and knocked out Jeremy and he asked me for my wallet"

"You were robbed?"

She turned around and gained the confidence "Yes, yes I was robbed and he took my bag"

"If you gave him everything why did he hit you?"

"Well I guess he wanted more and I didn't have anything else on me so he got mad"

"So that's when he found you?"

"That's when who found me?"

"The man who brought you home, don't you remember how you got here?"

She sat back down and shook her head trying to erase his face from her mind "I don't want to think about it anymore"

He stroked her back and told everything would be okay. The doorbell rang and Gregg stood and opening the barrier she had made between herself and Jeremy had been cut. He stood with his briefcase in hand.

"Good morning Mr. Montez"

"Morning Jeremy" Gregg turned to his daughter and she shook her head "She's still asleep maybe you can come back later?" he said holding the door from his view

"I know she's awake Sir, I just need to see her"

Gabriella heard the desperation in his voice and felt bad for avoiding his phone calls.

"Dad, it's okay"

Gregg stared at his daughter to make sure she was certain about seeing him and she nodded in assurance. He opened the door wider and the first thing she saw was the huge cut on his right eye. She gasped and ran to him immediately almost pushing her father out the way.

"Oh my god are you okay?" she stroked his face

"I'm fine, honestly"

"What did the doctor say?"

"That it's not that deep of a cut and it'll heal in a couple of weeks"

"I'm so sorry"

"No" he said brushing her apology away.

Gregg was glad that Gabriella still loved Jeremy although her age entitled her to change her mind as quick as the end of day.

He was also glad that his daughter was with someone who could provide for her financially and emotionally. And watching her run like the wind when she saw him hurt reassured Gregg of his daughter's feeling for the man.

"I'll give you two some privacy"

Gregg left them and they stood "Are you going to work today?"

"Yes, Students of UCLA await me but if you want to sit here with you I will"

She held his hand "Stay with me for a while"

He nodded and she led him to the couch. They sat in silence twisting each other's hands.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you"

"You needed time, I understand"

She looked up at him "Do you? I mean you do understand that it was not because of you it was just-"

"Sweetheart, I don't know what happened that night and I know you will tell me when you're ready but all I care about right now is the fact that you are here with me still breathing"

She touched his face "I'm so lucky to have you in my life"

"I think you stole my line"

"You've been watching comedy central again haven't you?"

"I know how women like men who mix it with humor"

He did a double take when she smiled up at him "What" he asked

"That's the first time you've called me a woman"

"Well you are"

"So the fact that I'm nineteen doesn't bother you anymore?"

"I stopped worrying about that the day I thought I lost you"

"I love you Jeremy"

"And so do I Ms. Montez"

He bent down to kiss her but she backed away. "I'm sorry; I…can't, at least not yet"

"I understand" he said and staring at the clock on the wall he unwillingly let go of her hand "I have to go"

"I want to go with you"

"To school? Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Yes, I can't let this take over my life, please take me with you"

"All right but we both might get in a little bit of trouble"

"Why"

"Because you're a student and I'm a teacher, we've never gone public before and you in my car might look suspicious"

"Guess I didn't think of that"

"I'm okay with being fired I can always find another job someplace else but it won't be so easy for you finding another school. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Jeremy, I'm in love with you and if that means sacrificing school for you then so be it"

"Gabriella"

"No, you won't change my mind about this. I'm done with hiding whenever I want to see you during school hours. I'm done with meeting in the janitors room whenever I miss you"

"Are you sure? You might have to face some ugly things today"

"Yes"

She wasn't sure but she did love him and that meant sacrifice.

She didn't really care about school anymore. Not after what happened to her and she was determined to make sure no one found out.

So that's why she knew she had to find that man. She had to make sure he would never tell anyone.

That day was one of the hardest days of her life. After people saw her being escorted out the car by the professor of Biology people called her ugly names and told her she was a slut and that now they see where she got her A's.

She needed a friend. She needed Taylor.

"Taylor"

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I was sick for a couple of days"

"Oh my gosh, well I tried calling you like a hundred times"

"Ah, my battery died and I didn't exactly have the energy to charge it"

"Yeah, as long as you're okay now"

"Yes I am"

They sat outside during lunch and she felt her hunger came back but avoiding it was one thing she was now accustomed to.

"So what is this I hear about you and Professor Robinson?" Sharpay asked her after they sat on one of the many chairs.

"Yeah, is it true" Taylor added

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Taylor asked and Sharpay jumped in "So is he a good kisser?"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would ask me questions like that and it would be weird and uncomfortable"

Taylor nodded "Well of course it's weird you're dating our Bio Professor"

"So tell us" Sharpay smiled ear to ear

"Tell you what"

"When it happened, when you first realized he was the one?"

"Well, it was late and he was helping me with an assignment and it started raining and he asked if I was cold and I said yes so he made me hot chocolate"

"I didn't know this school offered hot chocolate" Sharpay said

"It's only for staff members" Gabriella said coyly

"Oh I see, the benefits of dating higher power" Taylor nudged her

"So, we stayed in his class and started talking and he confessed how he always looks forward to Bio Sophomore because he gets to see me"

"Aww that is so sweet" Sharpay cooed

"So isn't the huge age difference a problem?"

"Well it was at first but we're working through it, is it bad that I love him so much?"

"Is it bad? IT'S SEXY!" Sharpay almost yelled

"Sharpay keep your voice down"

She saw him walk down the steps with Professor Benson with her coat in hand.

"Is he holding your coat?" Sharpay whispered as he walked to them

"I must've left it somewhere"

"That is so sweet"

"Sharpay calm down" Taylor nearly ordered before he was a few feet from them.

"Good morning ladies"

"Morning sir" Taylor greeted and Sharpay added "Good it is"

Gabriella cleared her throat "Ah, you found my coat"

"Yeah apparently you left it in the laboratory this morning"

"Oh yeah thanks hun"

"Of course, are you still doing that Chem. practical project this afternoon?"

"Ah" Gabriella turned to Taylor and she nodded while Sharpay was nearly gleaming next to her "Yeah"

"I'll wait for you in the staffroom okay?"

"Yeah sure"

A passing student walked by and said "Whore"

Jeremy turned around and his anger got the best of him "Hey, hey, come here"

"What"

"What did you call her?"

"I didn't call her anything" the boy said

"DON'T LIE TO ME BOY!"

"I swear I didn't call her anything"

"IF YOU EVER-"

"JEREMY STOP" Gabriella yelled

"I WILL HAVE YOU SO QUICKLY EXPELLED FROM THIS SCHOOL-"

"Jeremy, let it go, please"

He walked closer and whispered so she could not hear "If you ever so much as breathe near her I swear…apologize, Now"

"I'm sorry" he said to her and she looked between the two

"Just go" she said to him and he ran as fast as he could.

"Jeremy was that really necessary?" she asked him once he walked back to her.

"You can't let them talk to you like that"

"Kids are mean, and we both knew what we were doing when we got out of that car"

"I just don't want them treating you like that"

"I'm a big girl, I'll be fine, I promise"

"If he so less as-"

"You'll be the first person to know, now go" she said smiling

He looked away and nodded before leaving. Two seconds later Sharpay squealed.

"OH MY GOSH, THAT WAS SO HOT!"

"I could smell the testosterone" Taylor smirked and Gabriella had to laugh.

They sat back down and continued with their day-to-day conversation.

"I mean seriously the lab needs new equipment"

"Did you ask ?"

"He told me he bought new equipment last month"

"Well he did Tay"

"It's not my fault the machinery is used by novices"

"You mean Tyler breaking the microscopic lens?"

"Yes amongst other things, I swear that boy gets dumber everyday"

"At least they can afford a new lawnmower" Sharpay added in the conversation she thought pointless to venture in.

They were three men who were getting ready to cut the grass and she thought she recognized one of them.

When she woke that morning she thought she could put the past behind her and forget about that night. But seeing the man who had watched her get raped over and over carelessly take his cap and shirt off brought the feeling back.

He laid the white shirt on one of the steps and started the machine.

"Oh my god" she whispered to herself

* * *

Please comment and tell me what you thought.

Story\Author alert me for Chapter 2

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**NEVER SAW BLUE**

Chapter 2

He turned the volume of the TV down and laid the remote on the table. He stood and pulled the soft blanket aside and took each one of her arms and settled them around his neck. He pulled her waist down and carried her down the hall.

Laying her on the bed she turned the other side and mumbled something he could not make out. When her nightdress pulled up he noticed unfamiliar marks run up to her thighs. He traced the marks and they were more intense and redder the more he travelled up. He could not understand what they were. And where would she have got them?

She turned to him and he let go. He stood and walked back to the living-room.

He grabbed the papers on the table and started marking. Halfway through the fourth paper his thoughts ran away and reminded him of the box in his pocket. He laid the papers aside and felt the square box until it was in his hands.

Opening it a small diamond glistened. He took a breath, and looked at the picture across the table.

She smiled at him.

Finding out of their relationship the other professors had advised him to end the relationship. They all said the same thing. That it would end badly.

How could it end badly when he was so in love with her?

Hearing footsteps he quickly put it back in his pocket and turned.

She stood rubbing her arms "Jeremy"

"It's late honey go back to bed"

"When are you coming to bed?"

He stood and smiled "I have a couple more papers to mark; I'll be there in an hour prox."

"Fine"

He smiled and kissed her before she walked back to bed.

God, he loved her.

* * *

When she woke she felt his arms around her. She loved waking up next to him and living with her father didn't exactly make it a regular thing. She turned and kissed him.

"Jeremy"

"Mhmm"

"Jeremy"

"What"

"I have to go"

"No"

"My Dad, remember him?"

"Stay with me" he said through his sleep

"What time did you come to bed last night?"

"Four a.m"

"Well I have to go; my dad will call any minute asking when I'm coming home"

"Wait I'll take you" he said laying back down when she pushed him backwards.

"No you stay I'll just call a friend to pick me up"

He laid his head on the pillow too tired to form a sentence "Take my car"

"Jeremy, I'll be fine, okay"

She kissed him on the cheek and pulled the covers aside.

She stood and walked to the bathroom. Turning the shower on she took her night dress off and waited for the water to turn warm. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom cabinet and placed it on the shower rail. Stepping on she felt the same exact burns she had been feeling ever since that night.

She ran her hands through them.

She had no idea how long that night would haunt her.

"You're bailing out on me?"

"Well I'm sorry I thought we had plans to go to the library this weekend"

"Jeremy-"

"Chad is coming over, bye"

And the line went dead.

In the mention of Jeremy's name Taylor would always change the subject or be really uncomfortable. Perhaps hearing his name was too close for comfort for her. Gabriella never thought she would have to hide her boyfriend from Taylor even after telling her. If her best friend could not understand how could the rest of the school understand?

Sitting on the steps of the front porch he fiddled in her bag to call Chad when she saw a black Volvo pull up.

"You rang?"

"Yes, two hours ago" she said standing and dusting the dirt from her dress.

"Well, I had to pick up a friend first"

He closed the door for her and ran to the front seat.

"Oh great, what am I?"

"Oh Gabi, it's always nice to see you"

Seeing her stare back at Jeremy's house as he passed it he remembered the tantrum Taylor had thrown about how Gabriella was wasting her life for a man who was probably in it for the sex. Taylor could barely look Gabriella in the eye anymore.

"Is she mad?" She asked him above the Beetles song that was playing on the radio.

"About what"

"Me seeing Jeremy"

"Well yeah, she's a little pissed-"

"I knew it"

"Come on Gabi the guys about fifty"

"Please don't tell me you're also against it?"

"I'm not against it as much as I don't understand it"

"Well that makes two of us"

Chad took note of the car coming forward so he could stare back at Gabriella.

He never asked her what she meant.

* * *

Closing the door behind her she saw her Dad sitting on the stool having breakfast.

Although he was okay with her spending her Saturday nights at Jeremy's he always gave her a sad smile every time she packed her bag and standing by the front door waving when she would run to an awaiting Jeremy.

Getting inside he would sit in front of the TV and stare at an old picture of her and Maria. On her dying bed she had told him this would happen. She would grow up and want to know the world. And when that day came he should not get mad and stop her but rather let her live her life and coming back home would be up to her.

He promised her he would be there for his baby as a father and support whichever decision in life she made. But hearing the front door open and her quiet footsteps he knew those Sunday walk of shames would ultimately be summer visits, Christmas visits, phone calls.

"You're up early"

"Yes, I couldn't sleep" he said

"Are you okay Dad?" she put a hand on his forehead "God Dad you're burning up"

"It's the heat"

"Did you take your pills?"

"Everyday twice a day"

She sighed and put her bag on the counter.

"Breakfast"

"I already ate"

"Oh"

"Maybe I shouldn't leave on Saturdays"

"Do you remember that time when you were fourteen and you wanted to get your belly pierced?" he said softly laughing at the memory.

She shrugged at the irrelevance of the memory "Yes"

"I was so convinced that you were too young to have anything pierced on your body"

"I remember being mad at you" she laughed

"Your mother" he breathed "I could never understand that woman; she said we should let you get a piercing"

He watched him shake his head while staring far back in memory "'A fourteen year old having a piercing is unacceptable' I said, and she said we should let you get a piercing and the more I refused the more you would want it and end up doing it in some cheap place in secret"

His eyes glistened "She was the best thing that ever happened to me"

"Mom died this week" she said in remembrance

"Promise me you'll never leave me"

"Dad"

"Promise me"

"Yes of course"

She stood and held him. Holding him the way she did she saw that night flash back in her mind.

Them holding her legs apart.

"Dad, there's something I have to tell you"

"What is it sweetheart" he said still in the mindset of his deceased spouse.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth about-"she was prepared to tell him but when he turned and looked back at her she could not find the words. She knew he would be livid and want to find them. He would never stop until he found them.

And when he did he would kill them.

"I didn't tell you that I got a B in my Chemistry class last week"

"Well I'm sure you'll do better next time sweetheart"

"Yes"

* * *

"I'm so glad you agreed to have lunch"

"What are you talking about of course I would" Sharpay dismissed her and opened the menu

"So what do you feel like?"

"So, is Taylor coming?"

"She said she would be a little late"

"Oh, okay"

"So what salad, burger, rice" she laughed

"Actually I'm not really that hungry"

"Well that's odd, you invite me to lunch but you won't eat anything"

"My Dad made a big breakfast this morning but I will have mineral water"

"Then don't mind me if I stuff my mouth"

"No"

She laughed and the waiter came over.

Fifteen minutes later Sharpay's phone beeped "Taylor's not coming"

"Why"

"She said something about a house guest in her and Chad's apartment; I don't know what her deal is"

"Why didn't she call me?"

"Does it make a difference; we're here now we might as well eat, right?"

"I guess"

One thing about Sharpay; she could never read her emotions like Taylor could.

She missed her friend.

"Are you all right?"

"Jeremy, can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything"

She sat on one of the empty seats before his next class came rushing in. "Do you think, I mean, I know you think you I'm too young for you but do you think I'm naïve?"

He cleared his throat quickly standing and closing the door "I don't think we should be discussing this-"

"I NEED TO HEAR IT"

"What's gotten into you?"

"Who knows, maybe this is me being my age, maybe this is me not being the perfect adult you think I am. Maybe I'm just an immature child after all"

"Gabi-"

The door pushed open and the intensity in the room was washed by the students that laughed their way through their seats. "I have to get to class"

Entering her Chemistry class she saw Taylor sitting on her normal place.

"I thought you would change seats"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, maybe because I haven't seen you since Friday and you ignoring my calls"

"I was busy"

"All weekend"

"Just because you're dating our Biology professor doesn't mean we all have to suddenly abide to Gabriella Montez"

Later Gabriella stormed in at Taylor's apartment while she and Chad were making dinner.

"What the hell" Chad said her when she pushed passed him and straight towards Taylor.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT?"

"Gabi"

"AND WHO SAID I WANTED TO BE ABIDED TO?"

"I'm sorry"

"YOU THINK I LIKE THIS WHOLE SI-what?"

"I said I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have said the things I did but I was mad and-"

"Mad about Jeremy?"

"Yes"

"Why, is it because he's older than me or because he's our professor?"

"Both" Taylor gave the spoon to Chad and his upper lip curled on why he would have to now finish dinner. Taylor calmly guided Gabriella to the two seated couch. "I know you and I know when you're keeping something from me. I knew you were seeing someone in school but I thought it was the thirty-three year old school sweeper or the gardeners but I never imagined Mr. Robinson"

"I didn't plan it"

"I know I know but, I just think you don't know what you're getting yourself into with this man"

"'This man', Taylor he's not some stranger you just met, you know him, you know what he's like"

"Yes, I know that he lectures Sophomore Biology and that you like him, that's as far I know of him"

"Shouldn't the fact I love him be enough?"

"I know you love him, I know you do, and I pray he loves you too, I do but I don't think you've thought this through"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean by the time you're twenty or twenty-one he's is going to want marriage, children, a family, commitment"

"A family"

"Yes, a family"

"I'm not ready for that"

"Exactly, his not going to understand why you'll be reluctant or ambivalent on settling down with him"

"I guess I never thought of it that way"

"That's because you're mind was too focused on how much you love him"

She now remembered him asking for marriage that night when…

"Honey you're shivering" she said brushing her arms

"I'm fine"

"Do you want to lie down?"

"No I probably have about a thousand missed calls from Jeremy, I have to go"

"Look at you; you're as pale as the winter snow"

"I'm just tired"

"Go lie down in the guest bedroom I'll call your Dad"

"Thank you"

"Don't worry about it"

She walked the narrow passageway and turned the handle of the door.

Once she was far off hear range Chad whispered "Ah, Tay"

"Yes"

"Troy won't like to see a girl on his bed when he comes back from the drugstore"

"Oh, right, Well, I guess he'll just have to sleep on the couch"

"I can't have my friend sleep on the couch"

"And Gabriella should?"

"He's not going to like it"

The lights were out and at two a.m he grinded his heel on the flame of the cigarette that was a minutes ago in his mouth. He grabbed his keys and unlocked the door.

Quietly locking it he took small footsteps to his room.

He placed the keys by the mirror and sat on the bed. He untied his running shoes and tucked them under the bed. Standing he took off his hoodie and threw it to the chair by the window.

He then noticed that the windows were open and the night air danced with the beige curtains. He walked to the window and stared ahead. Mr. and Mrs. Nordien decided the better of themselves to not engage in one of their nightly fights. He took his pants off and the cool air caught with the bareness of his thin shorts. He sat on the balcony and closed his eyes.

Silent cries were heard.

He opened his eyes and searched for the source. He heard them again and only this time he turned his head.

He saw her. He saw the girl that occupied his nightmares.

All he could think about was ways he could run.

She tossed and turned and the occasional moan. Still wanting to leave, he thought he could send her back to fairy land without waking her. Climbing back inside he walked near the bed and slowly bent his hand.

Being on the end of the bed the distance of his feathery strokes did not satisfy her so he walked around and stood by her. He gently stroked her once again and her tossing gradually slowed to a final stop.

When he grabbed his jeans she sat upright and yelled "NO!"

He stood with his jeans in hand not knowing what to do. Her hair stuck to the sides of her face and her undergarment was almost matched by the darkness of the night.

She looked down at herself and up again.

The memory of the way his blue eyes were blood red came back to her. She looked down and he was undressed.

He brought them back she thought. He was going to hurt her too.

She panicked and opening her mouth to scream he dropped his jeans and sprinted to her. When he covered her mouth she was sure he came back for her. Her eyes widened and he whispered

"Don't make a sound" his voice was hoarse and deep and he had a slight mustache threatening to grow just below his nose.

"Don't make a sound Miss" he repeated only this time begging her instead of authoritative

"I'll let you go if you promise to be quiet"

She found her anger and jolted his hand away. She stood and looked for something to grab. Seeing nothing she pulled the lamp of its hook and held the stand towards him.

"I'll call the cops, I swear"

"I don't want to hurt you"

"How did you find me? Were you following me? What do you want?"

"Let me explain"

"I won't let you hurt me again"

"I don't want to hurt you"

"Are your friends hiding somewhere?"

"I'm not going to hurt you Miss"

"Then what do you want from me?" she asked him holding herself up

"Nothing"

She looked around "Are they here?"

"No one's in this room but you and me"

"Are they coming?"

"No ma'am, I promise I won't hurt you"

"STOP- lying to me Dammit"

"I'm not, I stay here"

"How" she said confused

"I'm friends with Chad; he let me stay here for a couple of days before I leave"

She sat down with the lamp in her hand "I don't want to see you again"

"I understand" he said

"No, you don't, I don't want to see you I don't want to ever see you"

"I'll leave"

She put the lamp back on the table with the hook hanging loose "Did you hear me that night" she asked him in the night

"Yes"

"Did you see me?"

"Yes"

"Did you see what they were doing?"

"Yes"

"How many times did I ask you to help me?"

"Fourteen"

She looked up at him"What's my name?"

"I don't know"

"How old am I?"

"I don't know?"

"Was I a virgin?"her lips quivered

"I don't know"

She stood "Did you want to help me and don't you dare say I don't-"

"Yes"

"Then why didn't you?"

"I don't know"

She bit her lower lip and shook her head while trying not to look down for the weakness that would would stream down her face. "Having three guys rape you hurts"

"I wouldn't know"

"Do you still remember it?"

"Every time I close my eyes"

"Every time you close eyes" she laughed and crossed her arms "I FUCKING FELT IT YOU ASSHOLE!"

He looked down and dropped his jeans.

"There are marks all over my arms and legs. I HAVE TO COVER UP WHAT YOUR FRIENDS DID TO ME"

"They're not my friends"

"I DON'T CARE" she ran to him and punched him in the face. His mouth was bloody and cut. But seeing the blood on him and not on her made her feel like she wasn't such a victim and feeble.

"I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU"

"GABRIELLA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Taylor yelled while Chad pulled her away from Troy.

"HE DESERVES TO BE HURT JUST AS MUCH"

"What are you talking about?" she asked her friend as she fought Chad's grip

"I WANT HIM TO FEEL WHAT I-"She looked at his sorrowful face to Taylor's confused expression.

"What's going on, Troy" Chad asked him once he let her go

"I NEED TO GO"

She ran out the door and called Jeremy from a payphone once she had calmed herself down.

"I need you"

"I'm on my way"

And he was.

He rushed out the car and picked her up from the sidewalk she was sitting on. She hadn't known she had zoned out when she was on his bed and both his hands were on the sides of her dress.

"Could you get me some water?"

"Of course" he said and was out the door.

She got out the bed and pulled her dress up. Throwing it on the chair she threw on his shirt and climbed back in bed.

"I added some sugar" he said when he came back in

"Thank you"

He sat next to her and she felt the warmth of the glass calm her down. She took a breath and opening her eyes she was met with his concerned eyes.

"I'm fine, really"

"Was it the same people?"

"What"

"The people who mugged you before, was it the same people now?"

"Ahm…how did you know I was mugged?"

"You never go anywhere without your bag. I assume since it's not with you…"

"Right, I don't know, it all happened so fast"

"That's it" he stood and grabbed the phone "I've had it with these guys"

"What are you doing?"

"Calling the police"

"No don't do that"

"This is what I should have done in the beginning"

"Jeremy" she stood

"Hello, this is Jeremy Reynolds Robinson, someone tried to hurt my fiancé"

"Jeremy stop"

He told the operator he would wait and turned to her when his attention was converted by the bruised marks "What happened to your legs?"

* * *

Please tell me your opinions.

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Saw Blue**

**Chapter 3  
**

* * *

It was morning by the time Jeremy shook hands with the last police officer.

The police officer had taken both their statements and said they would get back as soon as they found something.

She hoped they wouldn't.

He closed the door and cleaned his glasses with his jacket. He placed them in his pockets and walked to the kitchen. She sat on the couch with her elbows on her knees.

She closed her eyes and wondered when the nightmare would ever end.

She looked back and he was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry"

"What for"

In that moment Taylor's voice was in her head. "Everything"

"Sweetheart" with the concern in his voice he stood and sat next to her "You are in my life now and what happens to you happens to me too"

"Jeremy"

"Yes"

"I don't think" she took a breath "…I'm what you need right now"

"I don't understand"

"I have been thinking and I'm not what you need in your life. You deserve a woman who will love you"

"Don't you love me?" he knew he sounded childish but he didn't care anymore.

She shook her head in astonishment at how ignorant he was when it came to the degree of her love for him.

So she continued "You need a woman who will provide for you as much as you do for her"

"Is this about money?"

"No" she held his hands in hers and looked him straight in the eye and said "When were you planning on asking me again?"

"Asking you what?"

"Marriage"

"I didn't think it was the right time. I mean you were just robbed by those-"

"Why didn't you ask me again?"

"I told you-"

"No, you didn't ask me because you didn't trust me to say yes, you didn't trust me with your heart"

"Baby"

That was first time she ever heard him call her that. "I love you I do but I'm tired of proving my love to you"

"Gabriella"

"I have to get ready for school"

He watched her stand and walk away.

* * *

"You look like crap today"

It was two hours in the day and sitting amongst and hearing her friends talk about the latest fashion trends and outdated machinery did not give her the distraction she thought it would.

"You look like you didn't sleep at all" Taylor added

"Yes, she looks like crap"

"Thanks Sharpay"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little tired Tay"

"Maybe you're just hungry? I didn't see you eat anything"

"No I had an apple this-"and her head fell on the table

When she woke the room was dark and all the curtains were closed. There was music coming from someplace she could not make out.

"Don't get up"

"Where am I?"

"Nurse's office"

"Nurse Lucille?"

"Yes sweetheart"

"I'm so tired"

"I gave you sedatives to make you sleep"

"Where are my friends?"

"It was getting late I told them to go home"

Only then noticing how dark it was getting outside she got off the bed and looked for her coat "What time is it?

"Just after four"

"I have to go home"

"Wait before you go can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Your blood sugar levels are exceptionally low and I would subscribe you take plenty of carbohydrates to boost your immune system functionality"

"Is that the question?"

"Well, its procedure that I inspect your body for any abnormalities such as irregular mumps and bumps and I couldn't help but-"she looked down trying to form the words in her mind

"What is it?"

"Were you raped Gabriella?"

"What" she had never thought she would hear someone ask her that.

"You don't have to feel ashamed"

"I wasn't raped"

"I promise its safe here"

"I WASN'T OKAY!"

She tightened her coat around herself and grabbed her bag lying on the chair. "I have to go"

"I was raped too"

"What"

"Ten years ago, I was raped by two guys"

Gabriella held her bag tightly and held her emotion "Well I'm sorry about that"

"Gabriella"

"I have to go"

She pushed passed the woman and ran out the door.

She sat down by the stone and stared at the engraved words.

_"MARIA SANCHEZ MONTEZ  
WIFE AND MOTHER_

_ YOU WILL BE REMEMBERED"_

It was dark and the leaves were flying around the deserted place. The wind was picking up and she hadn't known she was cold until she felt a single drop of rain.

"I need you Mom" she looked down "What do I do now? I feel so lost without you"

She laid her head on the pedestal and closed her eyes.

She had never felt so far from her mother as she did now.

Feeling the drops pace quicken she felt strong hands pick her small frame. He carried her up in his arms and led her through the rain.

She felt too weak to care who it was but hearing him tell her everything would be okay she remembered.

She would never forget his voice.

With her eyes half closed she saw the trees and tombstones disappear until and felt herself being ridden to a place she couldn't care where.

She couldn't remember being in a car and time didn't seem to matter anymore.

He laid her on a bed and covered her with the covers.

"Where did you find her?"

She was sure that concerned voice belonged to Nurse Lucille.

"In a graveyard" he said

"Where am I?" Miss Lucille

"I'm right here honey?"

Lucille whispered for Troy to leave the room so could be alone with the young girl. Taking one look back he closed the door behind him.

"I'm right here?" the woman said sitting next to her on the bed.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what honey?"

"When you were-"she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"When I was raped?"

"Yes"

"I didn't handle it much better myself. I locked myself in my room and never said a word, and I was twenty-three"

"You did?" Gabriella sat up

"Yes, I felt like I wanted to die"

"Did you ever tell anyone?"

"I wasn't going to until they tried to do it again"

"They came back?" she asked with her fear rising.

"I learnt if you keep quiet they almost always come back. So I walked to the nearest police station and they were caught three weeks later"

Gabriella looked down and mumbled "I'm not as strong as you are"

"Honey, were you raped?"

"Yes ma'am"

Lucille put her hand under her chin and lift her head "The longer you keep quiet the harder it will be to find them"

"I just want to forget it"

"You haven't told anyone have you?"

"No"

"Is my son the only one who knows?"

"He's your son?"

"Yes"

"What's his name?" she remembered Chad saying his name once but she was too mad then to focus.

"Troy"

"How old is he?"

"Twenty-two"

"Twenty-two" she said

"Yes" Lucille said

"Miss Lucille"

"Yeah honey"

"Did he tell you about that night?"

"Yes, he came back home bruised"

"Why"

"Apparently he refused to leave you in the street so they fought him with a knife"

"Was he okay" she didn't know why she was asking if he was okay when she vowed she would never forgive him.

"Ahh, don't worry about him, he's a strong boy"

"He saved me?"

"Gabriella, I know that you think it's his fault that you were raped-"

"Please don't say that"

"What"

"That word"

"Gabriella-"

"Can I sleep now, I'm tired"

"Yes sure"

Lucille waited for her to settle and fall asleep so she could leave.

"How is she?" he asked her

"In denial"

"You have to help her Mom"

"I am helping her"

"No, you have to help her. She has to get better"

"Why"

"She just has to"

He walked away.

He remembered the first time he had seen her.

It was December and he had came to Albuquerque to visit his mother for the holidays. His mother was invited to a graduation party that Taylor's Mother was hosting.

He and Chad had already graduated a year ago from high school and were in their second year of college.

He had gotten a scholarship for basketball but found himself doing odd jobs after graduation from UCLA.

He was in a room filled with people whom he barely knew. He would have rather stayed at home and played a couple of hoops.

The graduates stood in the middle of the circle while glasses were clinked in their name. He could still remember what she was wearing. A white dress with a bow in the middle, her hair flowed down her back and her laugh kept his from looking away.

He prayed she wouldn't look his way so that he could quietly observe her from the back. She laughed when Sharpay whispered something in her ear.

That was first time he met her.

After that day he visited his Mother more often just so he could see her in the distance.

He found an opportunity when he heard that UCLA was having problems about wage with a lawn mowing company.

Ignoring his Mothers disapproving voice he left his basketball to cut grass just so he could see her once so often.

He didn't know when it happened but his Mother pointed out one evening that he was in love with her. He had undoubtedly disagreed and called it rubbish.

But he stood and heard her plead with him to save her he knew he was in love with her. And he also knew that if he saved her from those guys he would prove his Mother right.

So he turned around and tried to shut her pleas from his hearing to prove his Mother wrong. He knew if he didn't stop those men and let them rape her he would prove to himself that he was not in love with her.

He thought he knew, until he saw her unconscious and pleading.

* * *

It was Friday, the time her Mother had died.

Gregg held a church service every year in her remembrance than to his house for refreshments. People sat in couches, others stood, whilst others were counting the hours.

She sat in her room fiddling with the lace of her dress. Taylor knew never to ask her if she was okay because she had answered the same question the whole morning. And telling people she was fine only made her feel worse.

She stood when she heard a knock on the door.

She opened the door "Hi" he said with a handful of flowers

"Jeremy"

"How are you?" he asked standing by the door.

"I'm fine- what are you doing here?"

"I just came to give you these" he forwarded the roses.

"Roses"

"I know they're your favourite" he said looking down.

"Thank you"

After a while he said "Gabriella"

"Yes"

"Am I allowed to say I miss you?"

"Jeremy"

"I miss you more everyday when you're not with me"

"I miss you too" she said

"You do?"

"Of course, you were my first love"

"Please tell me you still love me"

"I will never stop loving you"

"Is it because I didn't ask you to marry me again?"

She let go of the door and walked towards the window. He followed behind her.

"Jeremy, you don't trust me"

"I trust you with my life" he said behind her

"Not with your heart"

"Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it"

When she looked down the window she saw Chad and Troy sitting on the grass. She stared at Troy.

"Sweetheart" he called but all she looked at was Troy

"Sweetheart, please look at me"

She turned and he held her hands "I love you and living without you is something I don't want to do"

"After all the times I've waited for you to say those words you say them when I don't want to hear them"

"I don't know what else to say to make you believe my love is true"

She let go of his hands and walked towards her bed "You don't get it Jeremy, I was never unsure of your love for me"

"Then what is the problem?"

"The problem is, you're scared"

"Scared of what?"

"Because I'm so you young you think I'm just going to wake up one day and decide to leave you"

"WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU DID" he yelled.

"I only did what you expected me to do". Tears fell down her face "You have no idea how crazy I was about you"

The past tense in her voice broke his heart "Was?"

"I need time to think"

"Honey"

"Please give that time"

"All right" he put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

She walked back to the window and saw the nodding of her Dad's head and the excitement in Chad and Troy's faces. They passed a basketball back and forth.

That was the first time she saw him smile.

She looked at the flowers and back to Troy. She suddenly felt very confused.

When Gregg knocked on the door he saw his daughter asleep on the bed.

He smiled and walked towards the bed. He sat down next to her and stroked her hair.

"My little girl" he said looking at her sleeping face

"I'm sorry I've been such a downer these days. I know I always pull you away when it's your Mother's anniversary" he let go of her head

"I just miss your her so much. I can see how much this is hurting you so from now on I promise to be there for you. I will protect you the way a father protects his little girl. You're my baby and I love you so much"

There was a knock on the door "Mr. Montez" Lucille Bolton entered the room

"I'll be down there in a minute"

"Actually I was wondering if we could talk here"

"What about"

"Firstly I just want to say I'm sorry about your wife" she said

"It was a long time ago. What did you want to talk about?"

"Is there someplace quiet we could talk?"

"Yes sure, follow me"

* * *

He bent his head and let the water fall down his face. He pushed his hands through his cut hair and felt the warmth of the water fall down his body.

After having enough he closed the shower tap and wrapped the towel around his waist. Looking in the mirror he didn't like the person he saw. He didn't like the person he had become.

Looking away he decided to shave the brown area under his nose tomorrow and go to bed early. He tightened the towel and walked to the bedroom. He loved that Taylor and Chad had a guest bathroom. He would hate to walk around the house just to get to his room.

He was about to remove the cloth when he heard the window open and saw two legs come in the room.

He eventually saw her wet face. She stood shivering and her clothes stuck to her frame.

"What are you doing here?" was all he could say

"Troy"

"What are you doing here?"

"To see you" she said walking forward

"Why"

"I don't know"

"Taylor's room downstairs" he said walking back when she moved closer.

"I know" she walked closer to him and put her hand on his chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked trying to avoid the sensation he was feeling

"I need you to kiss me"

"What"

"Don't ask me why, please, just kiss me Troy"

He bent down with both hands not daring to touch her and kissed her shivering lips. Letting go as soon as he touched her he looked away.

"You're shivering" he said and she tipped on her toes and kissed him again.

"I can't do this" he said holding her hands away from him.

"Don't you want me?"

"Of course I do"

"Well I'm all yours" she tried kissing him again but he moved back.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you not to ask me why" she said getting frustrated

"WHY?"

"I don't know, okay"

"I don't understand a minute ago you didn't want to see me and now you're asking me to kiss you?"

"I know you want me Troy; I can tell by the way you look at me"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION"

"BECAUSE…you make me confused, one minute I hate you the other you're all I think about. YOU JUST DRIVE ME CRAZY!"

"So what are you doing here?"

"I had an argument with my Dad; your Mother told him I need to see a doctor she just didn't tell him why"

"DAMMIT, I told her not to say anything"

"I don't care what he says, I don't care about anything right now" she looked at his eyes. She could tell he was hiding his feelings from her. She just didn't understand why.

Gabriella took off her jacket and cardigan.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you; I'm all yours tonight, nobody has to know" she threw them on the floor and started with her jeans.

"You really shouldn't do that"

"Why not"

"I don't think you're ready for this"

"I know you want me Troy; I can see it in your eyes"

"This isn't right Gabriella"

She threw her jeans with her clothes on the floor. She stood in her underwear with a man who was holding himself back.

"Just kiss me"

She walked forward and touched his chest. He breathed when he felt her small soft hands run down his chest and back. She stood behind him kissing his wet back.

"Gabriella, please, stop"

She walked to the bed and sat down "Okay" she lifted herself and leaned on the headboard.

"What are you doing?"

"You asked me to stop, I did"

"Please cover yourself at least"

"Fine" she got under the thin covers and lay down.

"All right then" he took off the towel and grabbed a pair of boxers. He walked to the bed and sat as far away as possible. Her back faced him and he thanked God that he couldn't see her.

When he switched the lamp off he heard her light sobbing. Why would she be crying?

"Gabriella" he called her in the night and she only moved away.

"Leave me alone"

"Gabriella"

"Leave me alone"

"What's wrong?"

"You won't get it" she said

"Try me"

She turned his way "If I tell people I was raped no one will ever want me"

"Why would you think that?"

"You don't want me"

"Is that what you think?"

"Yeah, you can barely touch me"

"That's not why-"

"It is Troy, if you can't even touch me how can I expect people to accept it?"

"Believe me I want to you know..."

"Then why won't you?"

"I'm not a good person for you..."

"I don't care"

"No matter how much I want to Gabriella, I can't"

"It doesn't matter anyway" she turned back away and threw herself on the pillow.

He looked at her back. He had wondered what it would be like to be with her, to have her as his; even for one night. But here she was and he was letting her go.

He didn't know why he was doing it but he touched her shoulder. He ran his hand up and down her arm; he played with the strap of her bra. He moved her hair away from her arms and kissed them.

"I thought you didn't want to-"he kissed her when she turned.

He never stopped kissing her. He sat straight and lay on top of her. She dug her nails on his back and sighed when he kissed her neck.

They forgot about the couple sleeping downstairs when they fiercely took off the small items of clothing they had on.

Before having her completely he asked her one more time if she was sure and she took a breather and nodded. Their eyes were locked when he moved down. She felt him seconds later and the pain she felt was not as hurtful as she thought it would.

He wanted to stop when he saw her pained eyes but she held him tighter and closer to her.

Before she knew she wanted to scream.

His hands held on for dear life to the sheets and her hands held to his back to keep him from moving too far.

She had never thought she could feel such emotions. She studied about sex at school but the technicalities of it did not compare to the feelings.

She could not see the marks he was making on his back and with her mouth wide open he kissed her to make her to silence the sounds she was making. But his feelings couldn't hush hers for too long.

Taylor and Chad sat in the living watching a movie and a half asleep Taylor laid on Chad's chest. When he heard the noises coming from upstairs he turned down the volume and heard the sounds.

"Ha-ha looks like someone has company tonight" he whispered to himself and when Taylor shifted and opened her eyes he turned the volume up so she wouldn't hear.

"What" she mumbled

"Nothing, go back to sleep" he hushed her

When he awoke that morning he tip-toed to Troy's room to high-five him thinking the girl had sneaked out by then but when he opened the door he couldn't believe Troy could be so stupid.

Chad saw Troy and Gabriella naked with the thin bed cover Troy slept in every night. His arms were loosely around her.

"Is he up yet, I made breakfast" he heard Taylor walk up the stairs.

Chad found himself in a dilemma.

* * *

What did you think?

Thanks!


End file.
